371st Sustainment Brigade (United States)
The 371st Sustainment Brigade is an Ohio Army National Guard sustainment Brigade. It is based out of Springfield and Newark, Ohio. It is the new and larger incarnation of the 371st Corps Support Group, which had been based at Kettering, Ohio. As a Corps Support Group it was in charge of Reception, Staging, Onward movement and Integration operations for much of Kuwait during Operation Iraqi Freedom 1. The 371st assumed its Sustainment Brigade title and structure in September 2006 when it more than doubled in size from its CSG status. The unit deployed during Hurricane Katrina Relief efforts when it was based out of Kiln, Mississippi during September 2005. The unit is currently on an administrative tour in Kuwait. History of the 371st Support Group The Headquarters 371st Support Group was originally formed in November 1947 as the Headquarters 371st Anti-Aircraft Artillery Group, consisting of two AAA battalions and two units of detachment size. The headquarters 371st Support Group was realigned in 1962 as the 371st Air Defense Artillery (ADA) Group, with three Automatic Weapons (AW) battalions and one Aerial Target Detachment. In 1972, the 371st ADA Group was reorganized into the Headquarters 371st Support Group, consisting of two Maintenance Battalions, one Transportation Battalion and two separate units of which one being a Forward Signal Platoon and the other an Aerial Target Detachment. The Crypto Section of the HHG 371st Support Group was sent to Fort Monmouth, New Jersey for AIT training during Annual Training in 1972 and 1973. The Logistics Section received MOS training at Fort Lee, Virginia during Annual Training in 1972 as well. The remainder of the unit was sent to Camp Perry, Ohio as the control headquarters. HHC 371st Support Group had been on State Duty three times prior to 2002, beginning with September 1966 when a riot erupted in Dayton. The unit was the command headquarters for the period 1–7 September. In November 1967 a disturbance erupted at Central State University in Xenia and the group headquarters assumed operational control during this period. In May 1969, a tornado struck Kettering and the unit was employed as the control element for this period. In December 1974, another reorganization affected the 371st Support Group. A change to the Mission Task Organization and Equipment (MTOE) deleted the Crypto section. The 371st Support Group participated in LOGEX-1974 at Camp Picket, Virginia. The unit performed in such a manner that the evaluator recommended the unit be given credit for the technical portion of the unit's ATT. This was acceptable to Fifth U.S. Army. In October 1974, the Group successfully completed the tactical portion of the ATT. This was administered by the Ohio Area Command (Troop Command). Annual Training in 1975 and 1976 was conducted at Camp Grayling, Michigan and AT-1978 at Fort Chaffee, Arkansas in the ALTAS area. HHC Support Group participated in a series of CPX's in October 1976 – 1978 conducted by the 75th Maneuver Command. Several reorganizations within the State left the Headquarters with one Maintenance Battalion (consisting of three maintenance companies and two transportation companies), one Transportation Battalion (consisting of two transportation companies, and one Military Police (MP) company, one water purification detachment, and one signal detachment), and one Supply and Service Battalion (consisting of one Maintenance company, three MP companies, and one field service company). From 1979 to 1982, the Group performed annual training at Fort Bragg, North Carolina in a one-on-one partnership with the 46th Support Group as well as undergoing its own field training evaluations. In 1983, the Group participated in two major exercises, Lifeline and LOGEX as well as AT at Camp Grayling, Michigan. In training year (TY) 1984 (October 1983), the Group participated in the major, multi-branch of service exercise Bold Eagle-84 at Eglin Air Force Base in Florida. This was a six week exercise performed entirely in the field. The unit was awarded the prestigious Eisenhower Trophy for Training Year 1984 for its participation in Bold Eagle. The unit returned to Fort Bragg in 1985 and 1986 for annual training as well as participating in a COSSTAR exercise at Fort Riley, Kansas in March 1985. In 1986, the headquarters coordinated the hauling of hay by the transportation companies to the drought-stricken areas of North and South Carolina. In 1987, the unit went to Camp Grayling and in 1988 the unit was on year-round training. The unit participated in MOUT training (urban warfare) at Camp Perry, Ohio in 1989, and Camp Perry in 1990. During these years, the unit participated in several exercises and planning trips to the Aleutian Islands and Kodiak, Alaska. Beginning in August 1990, seven of the Group's Units, three transportation, three MP, and the water purification detachment were mobilized for Operation Desert Shield/Desert Storm. The headquarters became command and control for the mobilization and activation of these units, as well as for their homecoming and reconstitution back to the reserve status. Annual trainings from 1992 through 1994 were spent at Camp Grayling, Michigan in addition to participation in numerous exercises such as LOGEX in Virginia, and Yama Sakura in Japan. The 371st Sustainment Brigade was in Ft Hood, Texas for three months for pre-deployment training in 2013 and is currently on an administrative tour in Kuwait. See also * Transformation of the United States Army References * The Institute of Heraldry: 371st Sustainment Brigade * Ohio National Guard Homepage Category:Brigades of the United States Army National Guard 371 Category:Newark, Ohio Category:Ohio National Guard units Category:Military units and formations in Ohio